Semiconductor devices frequently include more than one chip on a substrate. The chips in these devices are often tested at elevated temperature to test one or more metrics such as performance at elevated temperature, stress to failure, etc. One issue with multiple chips on a substrate in a single device includes variation in chip height over the substrate. Test fixtures for conducting heat to individual chips on the substrate function by conducting heat through direct contact with the chip. When chip heights vary, it can be difficult to make direct contact with each chip on the semiconductor device.
Test fixtures and fixture components are desired to improve the ability to test multiple components, such as chips, in a device at elevated temperatures.